praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa Gregger
Elsabet Henrietta "Elsa" Gregger (née Marksja; 23 January 1910 – 17 July 2002) was a Reshan Social Democratic politician and nurse. She was the first female Prime Minister of Resha and the first female national leader throughout all of Pravia. Gregger served as Prime Minister from 1973 until her party's defeat in 1977. After the party's defeat, she resigned as Leader of the Social Democratic Party and retired from politics. Gregger entered the public eye in 1969 as the First Lady of Resha. Her husband Jon Gregger was elected Leader of the Social Democratic Party in 1968, and later became the Prime Minister in 1969. She remained First Lady until her husband's accidental death in 1973, when his Minister of State Tomas Jungluck became acting Prime Minister. After his death, Gregger nominated herself in the 1973 Social Democratic Party leadership election. She ran unopposed and was elected leader, also taking his seat in the Assembaskgrot, becoming the first female leader of any Reshan political party. After her election as leader, she was appointed Prime Minister of Resha as the leader of the majority political party in the Assembaskgrot, becoming the first female Prime Minister of Resha and the first female national leader throughout all of Pravia. After serving one term as Prime Minister, the Social Democratic Party was defeated in the 1977 general election, losing their majority to the Conservative Party. Gregger subsequently resigned as Leader of the Social Democratic Party and an Assembaskgrot member, and retired from politics. During her tenure as Prime Minister, Gregger became known for her compassionate and empathetic policies towards groups such as immigrants, criminals, and the lower-class. She lessened immigration control, decreased prison sentences for non-violent criminals, and helped strengthen Resha's universal health care system. Gregger was also known for her policies helping the Velkanian community in Resha, making the Velkanian language an official minority language throughout Resha. Family background and education Gregger was born in Riksur to parents Oskar Marksja and Nina Muku. Both of her parents immigrated to Resha from the Velkanian Isles as teenagers due to their parents receiving employment opportunities with Velkanian rights organizations in Resha. She grew up in a working-class family with two older brothers. Oskar was a construction worker, while Nina was a secretary. They lived in a small three-bedroom home, and both of her brothers worked in order to support the family. The household only spoke the Velkanian language, and Gregger didn't learn Reshan until beginning elementary school. Gregger began attending elementary school in 1916. After only a month of school, Gregger could speak Reshan perfectly, and her teacher recommended that she be moved into a higher-level class because of her academic achievements. Her parents listened to her teacher, and Gregger was moved into a class with students two years older than her. In elementary school, she greatly enjoyed science and mathematics, and wanted to pursue a career as a doctor, but both her parents and teachers discouraged her as that "wasn't a profession for girls", and convinced her to pursue a career as a nurse instead. After Gregger graduated from elementary school in 1924 at only age fourteen, she enrolled in Riksur Gymnasium No.1, where she studied a nursing subprogram. Gregger was a strong academic achiever in high school, and was also popular in school. She served as class president, fammi messiah, and graduated in 1928 as the second in her class. Following her graduation from high school, Gregger moved to Hederhelm to attend the University of Resha where she studied at the Institute of Nursing. Gregger graduated with her nursing degree in 1932. After her graduation from university, Gregger found employment at Resha University Hospital as a nurse. She became a nurse practitioner in 1940, and began working as a nurse practitioner at a private practice in 1942. She left the nursing field in 1969 after becoming First Lady of Resha. Political career First Lady with her husband Jon Gregger in 1969.]] Gregger first entered the public eye in 1969, when her husband Jon Gregger was elected Prime Minister of Resha. Jon was formerly elected Leader of the Social Democratic Party in 1968, and Elsa frequently campaigned with her husband in the run up to the 1969 general election. The Social Democratic Party ultimately won enough seats to form a majority, and Jon was appointed Prime Minister as leader of the majority party. After Jon's appointment, Elsa assumed the position of First Lady of Resha. The two of them subsequently moved into Palaskpurst with one of their three children. Quickly, Gregger became known throughout Resha as a socialite and style icon. Her biweekly formal galas at Palaskpurst became widely circulated throughout the media as a fashionable get together for some of the wealthiest and most famous throughout Pravia. The galas were often attended by politicians, actors, athletes, and musicians. Gregger also became known as a style icon, appearing in a number of Reshan fashion magazines. In the Velkanian Isles, Gregger became a widely known name. She was hailed as a bonding force between the Kingdoms of Resha and the Velkanian Isles, and was honored by the Velkanian monarchy. Prime Minister in 1975.]] On 30 April 1973, Jon Gregger was severely injured in a boating accident during a family vacation to Emilet. He later died of his injuries that night. The announcement of his death was on the cover of every newspaper in the nation the following morning. Immediately after his death, Minister of State Tomas Jungluck was sworn in as acting Prime Minister and the Social Democratic Party opened up nominations for a leadership election. Gregger nominated herself in the election, which came as a shock to both the party and the nation as she had no political experience. However, out of respect for the Gregger family, all other candidates dropped out and she was elected leader on 12 May 1973, also taking her husband's seat in the Assembaskgrot, becoming the first female leader of any Reshan political party. After her election as leader, she was appointed Prime Minister of Resha as the leader of the majority political party in the Assembaskgrot, becoming the first female Prime Minister of Resha and the first female national leader throughout all of Pravia. Gregger went on to lead the Social Democratic Party to victory in the 1973 general election, further increasing their seat count. Critics stated the victory was due to sympathy votes, while supporters stated that it was because of Gregger's charisma and likability. During her tenure as Prime Minister, Gregger became known for her compassionate and empathetic policies towards groups such as immigrants, criminals, and the lower-class. She lessened immigration control, decreased prison sentences for non-violent criminals, and helped strengthen Resha's universal health care system. Gregger was also known for her policies helping the Velkanian community in Resha, making the Velkanian language an official minority language throughout Resha. After serving one term as Prime Minister, the Social Democratic Party was defeated in the 1977 general election, losing their majority to the Conservative Party. Gregger subsequently resigned as Leader of the Social Democratic Party and an Assembaskgrot member, and retired from politics. Political analysts have stated that their defeat largely came from sexism against Gregger as the sympathy she attained following her husband's death had since wore off. Personal life While a university student, Gregger was introduced to law student Jon Gregger by mutual friends in 1931. They soon began a romantic relationship, although Jon was discouraged by his parents due to Elsa's Velkanian heritage and economic background. Nevertheless, the relationship continued and the two became engaged in 1933. They were married in a large grandiose ceremony in Shorska, with a guest list of over 500. Prior to her marriage to Jon, she converted from Velkanian folk religion to the Church of Resha. Together, they had three children: Anna Camilla (born 13 September 1936), Didrik Paul (born 27 May 1938), and Uljana Maria (born 12 March 1952). The family resided in Shorska until Jon's election as Prime Minister, when they moved into Palaskpurst in the Neverhahn borough of Hederhelm. Only Uljana resided with them in Palaskpurst. Following Jon's death in 1973, Uljana returned to Palaskpurst to live with her mother, while Didrik, his wife, and their two children lived with her as well. After her retirement from politics in 1977, Gregger moved into the Alkarin borough. She married retired Reshan lawyer Denis Harmermann in 1980, and became a stepmother to his two daughters. They resided together in Alkarin until his death in 1999. Death In November 2001, it was announced by the press that Gregger had been diagnosed with leukemia. She later began receiving treatment for the illness, but it quickly began spreading and Gregger began getting weaker and weaker. She died of the disease in hospice care on 17 July 2002 with her three children, two stepchildren, eight grandchildren, four step grandchildren, two great-grandchildren, and in-laws in attendance. Gregger's private funeral was held on 21 July, while a public funeral was held on 23 July for anyone to attend. The public funeral was aired through Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR), due to Gregger's will. She was subsequently dubbed "the most beloved Reshan woman of all-time" and "the people's Queen of Resha". Category:1910 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Members of the Assembaskgrot Category:Reshan Christians Category:Reshan converts from folk religion to Christianity Category:Reshan women in politics Category:People from Riksur Category:Prime Ministers of Resha Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Women prime ministers Category:Leaders of the Social Democratic Party of Resha Category:Female heads of government Category:20th-century women politicians Category:20th-century Reshan politicians Category:Reshan people of Velkanian Isles descent Category:First Ladies and First Gentlemen of Resha Category:Reshan Social Democrats Category:Cancer-related deaths in Resha Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:Riksur Gymnasium No.1 alumni Category:Reshan nurses